Mario Kart Omega
Mario Kart Omega is an upcoming Mario Kart game for the Nintendo Switch. It is the ninth installment in the series, to be released in 2018. As with other Mario Kart series games, the game introduces major new elements to the series, being a Special Skill that can be used, a new Adventure Mode, and Mii customisation. Gameplay A new feature in the game is that the drivers can ‘charge’ a type of Special Skill. If they are hit by items, a meter fills on the screen and once it is full, they can use their Special Skill. The type of attack depends on the driver's weight class. Also, the attack can only be used once a player drives through an item box and receives it. The Special Skill will have more effect if the player is farther behind in the race. Another feature is that players may customise their Miis, as in various recent Mario sports titles. Players may unlock and buy different outfits for their Miis, and design their Mii's emblem as it appears on their kart, as was previously possible in Mario Kart DS. Modes Grand Prix Like in all games in the Mario Kart series, the game includes a Grand Prix mode, where the player competes against 11 CPUs in 4 races to obtain a trophy. Players may choose from 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and the unlockable 50cc mirror, 100cc mirror, 150cc mirror, and 200cc. Besides the speed, the player can not choose any settings in this mode. Adventure Mode Not all characters are available in this mode, as villainous characters are set as bosses instead of playable characters. In many missions, the player will get a set character and / or kart that they are required to use in the mission. There are certain missions that the player needs to complete. Completing a mission will give the player a rank, based on how well the mission was done. Getting rankings that are good enough will unlock the next group of missions. At the end of every mission batch, there will be some type of boss battle. Boss battles are typically against other playable characters in the game, such as Bowser, Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha, regardless of if they have been unlocked or not. The mode is similar to the Mission Mode from Mario Kart DS, albeit it follows a story. Versus In this mode, players are free to set certain items, change the difficulty, enable team races where a team collectively attempts to get the largest amount of points, and they may as well choose the cc class. A new option is to turn off the track's gimmicks. Balloon Battle The drivers start the battle with 3 balloons, and will have to attempt to pop other drivers' balloons by using items to attack them. Popping someone else's balloon will grant a point, while losing all 3 balloons will remove a point. Players can enable teams. Coin Runners In this mode, Coins are scattered over the stage. Drivers are required to pick up as many coins as possible, and try to attack each other with items to obtain more coins; as coins will not respawn, the only way to obtain more is to take them from other drivers. Players can enable teams. Time Trials The player can choose a character and a course to try to get the lowest time. There are no other drivers, items or coins in this mode, and a number of hazards have been removed or enhanced. The player may also choose to race against Staff Ghosts or Expert Ghosts, which are preset Time Trial data in the game. All-Cup Tour A mode returning from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the player plays through every nitro and retro course in the game using the same character and kart. However, the player is now able to quit during the mode and continue later where they left of, a feature that was implemented due to the largely increased amount of tracks since then. Shop The player may buy outfits and headgear for their Mii to wear during the game. The player can buy these by using coins that were collected during Grand Prix, VS, or Coin Battles. The player can also scan amiibo in this menu, to unlock additional content. Collectibles The player may win certain collectibles by doing specific things in the game. The player may also win these at random by winning a cup in Grand Prix, and will also win one at random for every 100 coins that are collected. Characters There is currently a total of 56 playable characters available in the game, 63 if counting the alternate costumes. Starting Drivers Unlockable Drivers Alternate Costume Characters Driver Statistics The drivers are sorted into 5 different groups, being Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser and Heavy. While these groups are named after their weight stat, all groups have set values for all stats, while individual characters may have bonuses to their stats. *'Speed' refers to the vehicle's top speed. *'Weight' refers to the vehicle's weight. Drivers with higher weight can push away drivers with lower weight. *'Handling' is how well the vehicle steers. *'Acceleration' is the speed at which the vehicle can get from a stationary position to its top speed. *'Off-Road' refers to the speed at which a vehicle can travel in terrains that are not part of the main track, such as grass or sand next to the road. *'Traction' is the stability of the vehicle, and how well they can travel on slippery terrain. Additionally, although not specifically a stat, each driver has a predetermined size of their kart. While this does not influence much, it increases the character's hitbox if they own a larger kart. Items The game features 25 different items that can be obtained from an Item Box, while there are 3 items found on the courses. The game features 5 new items. Courses Nitro Cups Retro Cups Battle Courses Ghost Data |-| Staff Ghosts= |-| Expert Ghosts= Karts Like in Mario Kart Wii, all kart bodies change colour depending on the character. This feature is also applied to many gliders, as well as some wheels. Karts, bikes and quads reappear as they did in Mario Kart 8; the differences between these types is the manner of drifting. In comparison with karts, quads drift slightly wider, while bikes drift widest. A few types of bikes drift with very tight corners, which called inside drifting. As in Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart 7, and Mario Kart 8, any character can use any part for their kart, and it is not restricted to weight classes. As in recent games, players are able to customise their kart by choosing a body, wheels, and a glider to use for their kart. Unlike recent games, these parts do not have different stats in air, underwater, or in anti-gravity. However, these zones have predetermined stat changes. Units are out of 10. A + means the bike has inside drifting. Mii Customisation A new feature in the game is for players to customise their Miis with many different outfits and accessories, to make them more personalised. While this does not affect the stats or gameplay, it does affect various visual effects and sound effects. Headgear is not mandatory to be added to a Mii. An * indicates a piece of gear which changes colour depending on the Mii's favourite colour. amiibo Exclusive Gear The game is also compatible with amiibo. Every amiibo can be scanned and will produce different items for the player. Amiibo figures will produce gear to be used on a player’s Mii and a collectible figurine in the game, while amiibo cards will only unlock a random collectible figure. Gallery Ninji MKO.png|Ninji's art for the game, who appears as a stage hazard in Shy Guy Bazaar, as well as an ally in Adventure Mode. Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Qyzxf's Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games